


Who Knew

by runforcover



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, can't sleep, can't stop help me, does this even make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runforcover/pseuds/runforcover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things were rather platonic back then when I was 15 and he was 19, and all I had to hold on to were my dreams and dirty thoughts, the ones I didn't share with anyone as I knew I wouldn't be taken seriously. Now that I was at my mid-twenties, it didn't seem so impossible. It didn't even seem that interesting anymore, yet I couldn't help but picture him finally being mine, at least once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back despite not being sure whether it's a good idea or not!  
> Happy Sunday, everyone! x

I sighed in relief as my brother's engagement party finally seemed to be coming to an end, more than ready to go back home instead of staying to interact with certain distant members of our family that didn't deserve half of my patience. Taking the final sips of my now awfully warm champagne, my eyes scanned the backyard quickly as I looked for the groom himself so I could let him know that I was leaving. He happened to be greeted and embraced by a group of old mates from our school times, the kind of boys who had nothing of special despite their popularity and fame among girls who considered themselves prettier and better than the world. At least they seemed more mature now, which was a good start.

But then my eyes fell upon him and I choked on my own saliva, salty tears forming in the corners of my eyes. My high school crush right there, just a few meters away. He looked particularly good wearing an expensive suit, his dark hair combed back with the help of gel and slightly curling in the back of his neck. He laughed at something the other boys said and something good lit up inside me, causing a slight discomfort between my legs. I bit at my inner cheek, blinking the tears away after pulling myself together. Things were rather platonic back then when I was 15 and he was 19, and all I had to hold on to were my dreams and dirty thoughts, the ones I didn't share with anyone as I knew I wouldn't be taken seriously. Now that I was at my mid-twenties, it didn't seem so impossible. It didn't even seem that interesting anymore, yet I couldn't help but picture him finally being mine, at least once.

I shook my head to ditch those thoughts and left my glass on the table before standing up and quietly making my way into the mansion in order to get my purse. My heels tapped on the floor as I went upstairs, looking for signs of my parents to say goodbye. The house was as empty as the cloudless blue sky outside. I opened each and every door in the hallway as I tried to focus on finding my purse but he kept crossing my mind no matter how much I ignored it.

"Fuck, where is it?" I growled and stood hopeless in the middle of the main room. The door behind me slammed shut due to the wind. I heard a click. Surely the wind couldn't have locked it. I turned around.

"Looking for this?" A velvety rockstar voice penetrated into my ears and sent chills down my spine. Alex smiled, hazel eyes studying me from head to toe. "Damn, you look," they lingered in my legs. I blushed. "Older?"

"Yeah, about ten years." I snapped. He left my purse on a desk against the wall. "I didn't think you would make it today. Weren't you touring or something?"

"Yes, but I couldn't miss this," he scratched the back of his neck. "Opportunity."

"I see." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. His perfume wafted through the room, taking me to a safe place. He wasn't looking at me as his mate's little sister anymore. His eyes were intense and daring and they sparkled in confidence and lust. The discomfort between my legs grew bigger so I looked away, worried that he could read my thoughts.

"Were you leaving?"

"I have some things," I shrugged. "To do. When did you arrive?"

"Fifteen minutes ago,"

"Then you've missed all the fun,"

"Have I?" He asked in fake disappointment. "It'd be a shame if I left without having fun, don't you think?" He lifted his eyebrows suggestively, taking a step closer to tuck the same stubborn strand of hair back behind my ear. "You do look really good. So good it's unfair,"

"Thank you." I said, putting some effort into not stumbling over my words. Not sure it worked anyway.

"Nice dress." He murmured, his fingertips stroking my arm so slowly my skin tingled when they moved down. Suddenly it became harder to balance myself in my high heels. Maybe I was having one of my very often daydreams again. I wouldn't be surprised if it was one. But he seemed so real, so touchable, so... inviting. His expression softened when he noticed me staring at his lips and they curled in a little smile as his thumbs rubbed my cheekbones. He knew how to play that game. He didn't only know how to play it, but he also seemed to have it all under control. I stepped back and away from him, gently kicking my shoes off so I could land on the cold stoned floor. Alex's curious eyes followed my movements carefully and for the first time I saw him tense, running his hands through his hair.

"I can't breathe properly, would you please," I held my hair to my shoulder and gestured to my own back. He came closer and started unzipping my red dress slowly, his warm breath hitting my neck like a rock through a window. I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling. The zipper ended in my lower back and Alex's hands lingered there before cupping my waist firmly and pulling me closer, my back colliding against his chest. His lips soon found the way to my neck, nibbling at my skin as his hands busied with my breasts, squeezing and massaging them in no hurry. I hummed at the feeling, stirring into his grip so I could let the dress fall to my feet and leave me in lingerie only. I heard Alex smirk against my neck, running his hands up and down my now exposed thighs.

"The times I dreamed of touching these legs," he breathed into my ear, biting my lobe.

"It _only_ took you ten years," I mocked.

"Don't taunt me," he said, pushing me toward the wall. My back slammed against the hard surface but I barely felt the sudden pain. He pressed his lips against mine and sucked them desperately, leaving them damp and swollen. Holding back my whimper was a struggle. I twirled his hair around my fingers, tasting the whiskey out of his tongue as he sticked it into my mouth. The kiss was wet and slow, but never lacking intensity. "Where," he sighed against my lips. I opened my eyes to see his iris burning with anticipation. "Where did you learn this?" He asked between breaths, rubbing his thumb on my lower lip.

"What did you expect?" I asked while working his tie off. His hands reached my bum, causing me to tiptoe and lift my body a little. The tie slipped through my fingers before they could move on to the buttons of his white shirt, gradually revealing his warm skin and giving me the chance to run my lips there until his shirt had the same fate as his tie previously had. I was pressed against the wall again as he tried to get rid of my bra, running his fingers through the whole fabric extension on my back. "Front," I snapped impatiently. As he reached it and clicked the clasp open, I let it fall on the floor to then shove him off toward the bed and position myself on top, stroking his arms ardently as my mouth trailed the path down his stomach. For a moment, I thought he would actually let me take the lead. Obviously I was wrong. He forced his body against mine and rolled over me to switch our positions, pinning my hands above my head and staring at me with those dangerous eyes. I rolled my eyes back at the sensation of having his lips on my throat, licking the way down to my chest and beyond my breasts, where he planted hungry kisses. I squirmed, trying to free my hands.

"If you'd asked nicely," he hissed, tilting his head in disapproval and tightening the grip around my wrists with one hand only. I gave him the best of my puppy eyes but he just smiled in response, caressing my leg with his free hand right before placing it over the front of my panties, his fingers stroking me slowly. He chuckled at the damp fabric. "Look what we've got here,"

"Shut up." I clenched my teeth, feeling my skin sting. "For fuck's sake, is that _all_ you got?" I asked. Alex looked up at me, eyes turning into black. He freed my hands in silence and studied my expression for a second. I swallowed, immediately feeling cold when he took his hand off of me.

"I'm gonna do this properly, love," he mumbled.

"Just do it already," I cried out.

"I'll take my time, too," he added with a little smile playing in the corner of his lips before pressing wet kisses down my stomach again. "I hope there's nowhere you need to be," he murmured against my skin, using the tip of his tongue to paint circles there. My legs were restless but Alex did the favor of holding them still. I sensed the tip of his nose roaming in my thighs. "You smell good," he said. I had dreamed about that for so long and now that it was happening, it was nearly impossible to play it cool. Everything inside me lit up like a Christmas tree everytime he touched me and I had to remind myself to breathe every once in a while. "You've got the nicest legs I've ever seen," said Alex. He sounded amazed, which made me smile a little. "Should've noticed that before,"

"As I said, it only took you ten years,"

"Sassy one, aren't you?" He asked, parting my legs so he could take off my panties. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his head, clutching his hair.

"Fuck," I groaned as his fingers brushed over my clit slowly, so teasingly gently I pulled my bum up, waiting for more action. Alex glanced at me and smiled before massaging the entire area, slipping his fingers between my folds and moving them in circular motion. Gasping for air, I supported myself on my elbows and lifted my upper body a little so I could watch him better. He didn't waste time and his tongue soon busied between my legs, fluttering over my entrance as his thumb kept stimulating my clit. "Don't stop," I begged between breaths. Alex smiled, his tongue circling around.

"How you doing over there?" He managed to ask. I could only sigh in response but a loud moan teared my throat apart as he sucked me. He sank a finger deep inside me and caressed my walls with such focus I couldn't help but stare and push his face down toward my spot. He kissed and licked my clit for a moment, not failing to speed up his finger movements, digging deeper inside me until he reached a steady rhythm. My wetness made it easier for his lips to slide between my folds and its wet sound made my head spin while my chest got heavier.

"Oh my god," I dropped my head back, knees trembling when he pushed a second finger in.

"Getting there, love?" I could hear the smile in his face as he asked but didn't dare to open my eyes. My heart beats raced at the in and out moves of his fingers and my lips parted again, no sound coming out though. "Come for me, will you? Huh?"

"I-," I murmured, nodding. It was impossible to form a decent sentence at that point. "Yes, just," I cupped the back of his head to give him some more encouragement. He covered my clit in wet kisses and I felt a wrecking ball forming in the pit of my stomach, ready to knock me down. "Damn," I cursed, grabbing a fistful of blanket. I got tighter around his fingers and the pressure in my chest was so big I thought it would suffocate me.

"That's it, love," praised Alex. My muscles relaxed as the heat took over and hit me at the same time I came, releasing in his fingers. "Fuck, you are so lovely," he smiled triumphantly. I took a deep breath, eyes wide and focused on the white ceiling above our heads. He crawled back to me in bed, holding the back of my head firmly before slamming our lips together. I looked into his eyes and watched him suck on his own wet fingers before rubbing them on my lips, making me lick my taste off. "Good girl," he said, holding my face between his warm hands so he could peck my lips a couple of times. It helped my heart slow down a little but it just made me crave for more.

"Jesus, Alex," I whined, running my hands through my hair in order to put it in place. He smiled, unzipping his pants.

"Guess I haven't lost all the fun, after all," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing into his ear, occasionally planting kisses there and moving down to his jawline. His crotch touched my leg once he got rid of his pants and boxers, causing me to shiver. I panted when he leaned down and licked my nipple, stroking the other breast eagerly.

"I wanna feel you," I mumbled, sinking my nails on his shoulders.

"Pardon?" He looked up at me, eyes glimmering in pure desire.

"Please," I said, combing his now sweaty hair back with my fingers. "Oh," I moaned as he took my nipple into his mouth.

"Eager to come again, love?" He smirked. "On fire today, are you? I'll help you out," he assured and put a pillow under my head so I'd get more comfortable. I kissed his lips again, roaming my hands down his toned chest slowly, sensing his abs tense under my palms then trailing the magic path to his V lines, lingering there. He blurted out a little moan against my mouth and I smiled, watching him shut his eyes as I took his hard cock in my hands and started stroking its length up and down in a constant pace. Alex gripped my hair as in a ponytail and pressed soft kisses in my neck, sometimes cursing words I couldn't really hear. I licked my fingers before speeding up the stroke, tightening the grip. "Shit,"

"Hm?" I taunted, pressing his pulsing head. The wetness began forming between my legs again as his erection pumped into my hands. Even in the best of my dreams I wouldn't have believed it could be so good with him. One of his hands was placed over mine so that he could guide the movements and I saw him roll his eyes, lips parted while he breathed heavily. Then in a sort of mood swing, he pushed my hands away roughly and spread my legs open, positioning himself properly between them.

"Let's treat you right, shall we? Because it _only_ took me ten years," he mocked, rubbing the tip of his cock in my entrance and folds, over and over again. I rubbed my lips together, letting my head sink in the pillow when the hardness of his cock started filling me up slowly.

"Yes," I hissed, tugging at the hair of his nape. "Feels good,"

"So tight," he grinned, picking up his pace until it got steady and he started slamming hard into me. It was like filling my veins with electricity. The heat started in the pit of my stomach and spread to all the other nerve endings in my body. Once he was all in with no more spaces left, he pulled out with agonizingly painful speed and I couldn't help but cry out, my heart beating in my ears. "You like it hard?" He asked.

"More," was all I could reply. The reaction was immediate; his thrust came faster than before as he moved his hips back and forth, holding me firmly by the waist. His eye color was back to its normal hazel but sometimes I could swear it reached different shades, lighter when he pulled in, darker when he pulled out. It was probably my favorite thing to look at. "Alex," I whispered and hid my face on his shoulder, grasping his strong arms for support.

"Love when you call my name like that," he muttered, forcing circular moves. My eyes clicked open and I moaned, stubborn strands of hair glued on my sweaty forehead. "Could hear it inside my head all day, love,"

"Oh god," I pulled him in for a kiss in order to suppress more whimpers, our teeth colliding as we worked our tongues together between breaths. It was slippery, wet and incredibly desperate, making my lips tingle in disapproval whenever we broke apart to catch our breath. I wrapped my legs around his hips and a moan escaped his lips, encouraging me to start moving my hips against his as well. His skin was soft and burned against mine, and I never felt so complete before. It was the most pleasurable I had ever had, and by far the only one that had driven me so crazy.

"Bloody hell," Alex groaned, reaching deeper at each thrust, almost breaking me into pieces due to the mind-blowing sensation of having him right inside me. The hair on my neck prickled as I started losing the strength in my legs, knees trembling again. "Wanna come with you," he panted. I sighed his name against his lips, eyes closed and back aching.

"Yes, almost there," I announced, letting out another cry. I was about to explode.

"Give it to me," he urged and slammed his hands in my bum, pressing me harder against him. "I'm so close now, love," he whispered softly. That was it. He got me right there. The fire ball hit me like a punch in the face and my stomach twisted. I moaned loudly against his lips, holding the back of his head with both hands. We looked at each other despite the great impulse of closing our eyes at the wave of pleasure that was ready to drown us. My walls tightened around his cock as he reached my G-spot and his body tensed up as he throbbed inside me one last time, his hot liquid filling me up first and stimulating my own release as my muscles relaxed and I melted around him. I didn't scream but I could have easily done it hadn't I tried so hard. I gasped at the orgasm and fell back in bed, trembling. Alex dropped his weigh down on me and rested his head on my breasts, the mess that his hair had become brushing slightly at my skin. He reached out for my hands and squeezed them. I smiled with myself, breathing through my mouth, the goosebumps running up and down my legs.

"What the actual fuck," I whispered, tilting my head. He chuckled.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Gotta get between your thighs more often," he mumbled.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Trust me, it was." He nodded. "If I only knew,"

"If we only knew," I murmured, combing his hair back. He raised his head and we exchanged a glance.

"Well, who knew," he lifted his shoulders in a way to comfort both of us for all the time we lost. I smiled and pecked his lips quickly. "You worn me out. I wanna nap here," he hugged me tightly. "In your boobs."


End file.
